1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a voice mail apparatus which records a voice message from a caller in a certain mail box and reproduces a voice message recorded in a desired mail box, as well as to a control method of such a voice mail apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, telephone exchanges such as a PBX (private branch exchange) and a key telephone main unit are used widely in office buildings and business facilities. Those telephone exchanges, to which a voice mail apparatus is connected, have a function of transferring, to the voice mail apparatus, a termination call from an outside line, for example, to an accommodated extension telephone when the extension telephone does not respond to the termination call, because it is busy or there is nobody around it.
Such voice mail apparatus have a function of storing messages from telephones, for example, in plural mail boxes (e.g., JP-A-7-162922).
Incidentally, in the above voice mail apparatus, in reproducing a voice message, first an instruction to reproduce a reproduction message number is sent to and reproduced by a DSP (digital signal processor). A similar procedure is followed also in recording a voice message. As a result, a long time is taken until an AGC (automatic gain controller) becomes stable and hence a message rise level is low. In view of this, a technique for improving the voice quality is strongly desired.